Freedom
by NeverKnewAFinerOne
Summary: A re-write of the series 2 Christmas special. Anna/Bates with a hint of Mary/Mrs Hughes. Pure fluff. The title is based on one of my favourite songs by Paloma Faith.


_A/N: It's been over a month since I've written anything on here, real life took over I'm afraid:( This is centered around Anna/Bates, but there is a bit of Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes too:-) It's a re-write of the series 2 Christmas special-Bates is found innocent. :D *cheers* I'm not sure what would've been said at a trial if a man was found not guilty, so here is me improvising..._

"Do you find the prisoner to be guilty or not guilty as charged?"

The entire courtroom waited in a deathly silence as they waited for the verdict. Mere seconds ticked by like hours as Anna clutched tightly onto Lady Mary's hand; if she was holding on too tight, her Mistress didn't say anything. The juror raised his head slightly and parted his lips to speak.

"Not guilty, my Lord."

Gasps of relief from all those gathered filled the courtroom, and Anna closed her eyes; unable to prevent a single tear slipping out. She opened them to see her Mistress beaming back at her, and let out a huge sigh of relief, averting her gaze to try and catch the eye of her husband. Anna found his gaze already fixed on her, smiling with relief and gratitude and _love._ She watched as a single tear-a happy tear- slipped from his eye too, his smile broadening the longer he held her gaze.

_Thank god_, she thought.

"John Bates-"

The coroner's booming voice ended the moment between them, as John looked towards the man before him- the man who had helped decide his fate.

"You have been found not guilty of the charge of willful murder. All charges against you will be dropped, and your imprisonment will be wiped from your record. By the end of the day, you will be a free man."

The coroner nodded towards the two policemen before him, who escorted Bates to collect any personal belongings. John couldn't resist one last look over his shoulder, to take in the sight of the beautiful woman he called his wife, the woman whose arms he would fall into very soon-how lucky he was. She was chatting to Lady Mary, and he noticed immediately from only a brief glance that she looked brighter; the spark had returned to her eyes, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Bates was an innocent man in his heart and his mind, and now it seemed the law agreed with him- at last. The worst four months of his life were over, and he could finally look to the future. In a few hours time, he would be back home, back to Downton, and back to Anna.

Anna paced up and down with nervous excitement, waiting for her husband to be released from this place forever. Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes had insisted they stay with her, which she was very grateful for. The rest of the family had returned to Downton, not wanting to be late for dinner, and to give Anna some privacy. The other two women appeared to be growing increasingly frustrated at the younger woman's impatience, but they simply didn't have the heart to tell her to stop worrying.

Anna glanced up at the clock yet again; unsurprisingly, it hadn't dramatically increased its speed in the last 30 seconds. She sighed again, what if there had been some kind of mistake? What if they had decided he was guilty, and not told her? Sensing her distress, Mrs Hughes stepped forwards and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, stopping her from pacing.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, my dear," she said softly.

Lady Mary smiled in reassurance from behind the older woman, before Anna notice her Mistress' eyes avert to the end of the corridor, a smile erupting on her face. Mrs Hughes raised her head too, smiling fondly at the sight she was greeted with. Noticing this, Anna followed their gaze, turning round. She was met with the most wonderful sight of all: her husband, a free man at last. Mr Bates didn't notice the other women, for his were eyes fully focussed on his wife, and the beautiful smile erupting on her face. Anna swore her face was about to split in two, barely registering Mrs Hughes squeezing her arm lovingly. John began to step towards her, his limp slowing him down considerably. It was worse than she remembered. She ran the last few paces towards him, and he let go of his cane as he fell into her arms.

John wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, never wanting to let her go. Anna buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent, trying to hide her tears- tears of pure happiness and relief; relief that it was all over at last. John's hand cupped her cheek lovingly as he placed a tender kiss there, feeling her smile widening. Anna eventually pulled away from him to place her hands on the lapels of his jacket, straightening them out before raising her head to take a proper look at him. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in weeks; his clothes were slightly baggy and his hair unkempt. The look in his eyes was one of pure love and tenderness, and he stroked her back reassuringly as they leaned subconsciously closer to one another. Upon observing this, Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary began to take a sudden interest in the architecture of the building, and the many great oil paintings that adorned the walls.

Still not a word had passed between the reunited couple, but few words were needed as they took in the sight of one another, each completely lost in the other. Anna raised her hand to cup his cheek and he sighed, leaning into her touch. He held her gaze for a few moments and whispered the only words she needed to hear:

"I love you Anna,"

"And I love you, so much," she replied, holding his adoring and intense gaze.

They were so close now, she could feel his warm breath hitting her face, and she willed him to close the gap between them; her small stature preventing her from leaning any further. Reading her mind, he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers; lightly at first. Anna opened her mouth beneath his as he drew them ever closer together, the kiss filling them both with incredible warmth. Her gloved fingertips brushed against his cheek as the kiss deepened; he stroked her back lovingly, one of his hands rising to her neck. Suddenly remembering they weren't alone, Anna pulled away slowly, running her fingertips over his lips. Her eyes remained closed; her lips still tantalizingly close to his.

John opened his eyes lazily, taking in the sight before him. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her cheeks softly, watching as her smiled widened. Anna's eyes opened slowly, to be met by the adorable crinkles of his. He kissed her briefly one more time before pulling away and holding both her hands in his, taking her in fully. John looked behind his wife for the first time, his eyes widening as he saw Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes-two of his superiors- who both looked away bashfully and seemed to take a great interest in the floor tiles. Anna turned her head briefly to look at them too, and chuckled at what she saw. He gripped her hand for support as he bent down to retrieve his cane. Taking it in his right hand, he offered his left to his wife, who took it gladly, intertwining their fingers as they ambled slowly towards Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary. His thumb stroked her knuckles and she turned her head to beam up at him for a moment.

"Mr Bates, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Mrs Hughes said, Anna and John turning their heads back towards the Housekeeper.

Mrs Hughes stroked his arm tenderly, welcoming him as not only a fellow servant but as a friend; one whom she respected enormously. Lady Mary stepped forward, offering her hand, surprising John somewhat.

"Bates, I'm glad to see justice has been done," she smiled warmly as he shook her hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen Anna so happy," she continued, Anna smiling shyly. Mrs Hughes had been observing the younger woman closely; Lady Mary was right. "I do hope you'll look after her, or you'll have me to answer to." Lady Mary quipped jokingly, eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't worry, I will. If I didn't know how lucky I was before, I certainly do now." Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes smiled warmly at this, both noticing the look that passed between the couple. John squeezed his wife's hand as she leaned slightly closer to him.

"Now, come on; let's get you home. I know there's plenty who can't wait to welcome you back," the Housekeeper announced, beginning to lead them outside.

Lady Mary cast a brief glance behind her, and was met with the sight of her Ladies' maid and her father's Valet gazing lovingly at one another, both with bright, easy smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but smile fondly, genuinely happy for the pair. She had a surprise in store too- Lord Grantham had informed her that a cottage had recently been made available, and would be ready for the couple to move into in the New Year. It was now February, and although she had been itching to tell Anna, she didn't want to get her hopes up to only see them dashed, had the trial not have gone their way.

They exited the court to find two cars waiting for them. Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary walked towards the second of the two, and Anna and Bates instinctively followed, presuming the other motor was someone else's. Allowing Lady Mary to get in first, Mrs Hughes turned to the pair, smiling slightly.

"Oh no you don't, _that_ car's for you."

"That's very kind but we won't be needing-"

"Nonsense!" Lady Mary intervened, Mr Bates' protests falling on deaf ears.

"You've been apart long enough already," Lady Mary continued.

Bates relented, seeing the look of gratitude and hope on his wife's face.

"Thank you m'Lady, very much" Bates nodded, and opened the other car's door, stepping aside to allow Anna to enter first. Anna chuckled at his chivalrous nature, shaking her head.

Anna rested her head on her husband's shoulder; it had been a long day. His hands joined at her waist and she shifted slightly, snuggling closer to him. John pressed a kiss against her temple, watching the light of day give way to the dusk. They weren't far from home now, the tips of Downton's roof just coming into view on the horizon. Bates leaned forwards, eager to get a better view of the grand house he was lucky enough to call home. Anna stroked his arm reassuringly, and he turned his head towards her, smiling instinctively.

"I can never thank you enough Anna. I don't deserve you, really I-"

"Now we'll have none of that," Anna interrupted, shaking her head. "We deserve each other, John, and we deserve to be happy, so I don't want any more of that talk," she scolded him mockingly. He chuckled in response, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes Mrs Bates," he whispered lowly, leaning towards her.

Their lips met softly and sweetly, savouring their time alone. John sincerely hoped the chauffer didn't decide to look in his mirror.

Unbeknownst to him, and to Anna, the car driving Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary was almost directly behind them, and the two women looked on fondly.

"They really love each other, don't they?" the younger of the two women asked; although she already knew the answer to her question.

"They do. And it's wonderful to see," the elder woman confirmed.

Lady Mary observed the couple, content with one another after all the adversity and uncertainty they'd conquered. The two women sat in a comfortable silence; Lady Mary leaned back in her seat, deep in thought.

Perhaps there was still a glimmer of hope for her.

_ A/N: I might extend this to two or three chapters, if anyone wants me to, so please comment! _


End file.
